ATC TCOT Silenced Singer: I know a place
by startwriting
Summary: At the end of this movie, P and D have the same lines, about a place where the music is soft, the dancing is slow, and they know all words to the songs. I don't know where the lines came from, but they gave me the idea of this ATC. Nothing spectacular, just fluff and pancakes. Enjoy it anyway...


At the end of TCOT Silenced Singer, P and D have the same lines. I don't know where the lines are from, but they gave me the idea of this ATC. Nothing spectacular, just some romance and fluff.

**ATC of TCOT Silenced Singer: I know a place….**

_I know a place where the music is soft_

_the dancing is slow_

_and I know all the words to the songs..._

Perry and Della watched Jack Barnett as he walked away from the courthouse. " Poor man. He is devastated. " Della sounded concerned.

" It'll take time, but he'll get over it, Della. He's very intelligent, he knows how to heal himself. "

" Well, I'm happy for him that the truth came out, even though it was awful. "

" Yes, I'm glad we could help him. " He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm, while they slowly walked to the parkinglot to fetch their car.

" This case has confirmed again that people should concentrate on having fun, and live life to the fullest every day. You never know how things end. Or when. " He stood still to admire the woman beside him. His voice was soft. It was the softness she knew to be only meant for her. " And it reminds me I am so very lucky to have you with me, Della Street...God knows how much I love you…"

" Oh, Perry… " She narrowed her eyes and smiled at his gentle blue eyes. He lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. Of course he heard the snapping of camera's, but he couldn't care less. It actually encouraged him to kiss her soft lips again.

When they opened their eyes to eachother again, she smiled softly. " Do you think that made a nice picture, Mr Mason? " He grinned at her, and stroke her cheek.

" Well, we definetely gave them something to talk about… We'll see where we'll find these pictures tomorrow…and how we good we look on them. " He put his hand in the crook of her arm, and stroke her forearm with his thumb. " So, tell me, Miss Street, where are we heading? "

" What about our home? "

" I still love the sound of that…._' our home'_ . And, I like it how we never have to ask: _' your place or mine'_ again. "

" Mmm-mmm, one of the many benefits of living together. "

" So far I think it's all very convenient… "

" But of course, very convenient…" she nodded, trying not to smile at his playfulness "...one refrigerator to stock, one garden to maintain..."

" One big bed in one big bedroom…"

" Hmm-mm. "

" All very convenient indeed. "

" So, let's go there, Perry, I mean, let's go home. " She pulled at his arm. " And I'll make sure the music is soft, the dancing is slow, and I know all the words to the songs….."

" Did you know, I have thought up another version of that, with other words? "

" Oh, really? " The obvious tone of mischief in his voice made her stand still and look up into his face. He held her shoulders and bent forward to whisper to her ear, while she held the lapels of his coat.

She laughed out loud, and slapped his chest. " Oh, that's bad, that's very bad. "

" Oh sure, bad, bad …of course…. " he smirked at her, showing his dimples.

" Really, Mr. Mason. You really should be ashamed of yourself. At your age. "

" What? Why? It's a poem, it even rhymes. "

" Oh, yes, next thing you tell me it's a piece of art."

" Like you..." he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him " ...it is... "

" I'm sure you worked very hard on it…" she leaned her head to his shoulder, while he laughed again and put a soft kiss in her hair.

" Perry! Della! " Jack Barnett's voice made them turn around. He hurried towards them over the sidewalk.

" Take it easy Jack, is something wrong? " The attorney rest his big hand on Jack's shoulder.

" No," he shook his head. " I don't think so, I just wanted to say I…."

" Oh, Jack, did you change your mind? " Della smiled at him. " You'll have diner with us? "

" No, I'm sorry Della. I just wanted to say I ran into a couple of journalists..."

" They finally had the courtesy to ask your opinion about your case? "

" No, they didn't. " Jack looked from Della to Perry and back. His eyes were concerned. " They asked me about you two. "

" About us? "

" The rats asked me what I knew about, and I quote ' the hidden relationship of the famous lawyer and his lovely secretary'. I told them to mind their own business... "

" There's nothing secret about Della and I being together, Jack. Why are you so concerned? "

" Well, I know you two quite well and I like you, I'd think it resentful if some gossip would affect you in any way. "

" Oh, Jack… " Della chuckled low, and put her hand on Jack's chest, " we've been part of the gossip columns forever…We really don't care anymore..."

" Well, I still think they shouldn't do this. You know, they even took pictures of you when you kissed back there. "

" Yes, we noticed. We were just thinking how good we would look on the photo's…. "

" Really, Jack, it's not bothering us at all. But thanks for telling us. " She gave him a reassuring smile.

" All right. I thought I'd just let you know. "

" Thanks, Jack… Take care. " Perry shook Jack's hand again. " If there's anything you need, you know where to find me, don't you? "

" I do, Perry. And thanks again, you two. Goodbye. "

" Bye, Jack. " Again, Perry and Della watched Jack as he walked away.

He looked at her thoughtfully, and took her arm again. " Well, the _'rats'_ as Jack called them have at least one thing right…"

" What's that? "

" The '_lovely secretary'_ part."

She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. " Oh, here I am expected to spend a whole weekend with you alone, and I'm tired of you already….. "

" Really? "

She shrugged and pursed her lips. " No, not really… I like it when you say nice things like that. I should be used to your spoiling after all these years, but I never seem to get enough of it. "

" Good. I intend to spoil you for the rest of our lives. Together. " He hugged her arm close to him. " Now, let's get some food and head home. "

$%&

She unpacked their groceries, while he picked out what he needed to make them a leisuring, extensive diner. His sleeves rolled up, he was concentrating on cooking already.

" Can I do something? " She already knew the answer to her question.

" Nooo. "

" Not even the salad? "

" Especially not the salad…"

He slapped her wrist softly, when she attempted to grab a knife to be of his assistance.

" Ah, ah. No. Get out of here. I cook. You sit. "

" Uu-uh. You Tarzan, me Jane. "

" Mmmm. There is an interesting thought….I'll keep it in mind. Now you get out of my jungle …."

To sit down on the couch was actually quite tempting, as she was weary from last days' emotional events. She took off her heels, and curled her legs up underneath her, while she listened to the familiair sounds that came out of the kitchen. As she dozed off a little, she thought about how they had finally agreed on living together in the same house, after the Berman case in Paris. Apart from the eight years of his judgeship in San Francisco, they had never been seperated for longer than just a few days. This case had made him leave for Paris for almost two weeks, while she stayed behind to run the office, and take care of her elderly sister who was very ill at that time. The case of David Berman had worn Perry out physically and emotionally. He had used his two phonecalls to her every day as beakens to get through the case without going insane. They had both been crying when she picked him up from the airport afterwards, not able to let go of him when he finally put his arms around her again. She had missed him so much, and realised she didn't want to miss him ever again.

They had laughed through their tears, feeling like a couple of young teenagers in love, and then he had kissed her deeply and whispered to her ear that he would never ever go anywhere again without her, not even to the bathroom. She had finally given in to his everlasting wish to live together, and had never regretted it since the day she had walked into _their_ home.

Now, the radiant smile she gave him when he fetched her to come to have their celebration diner, was caused by the strong love she felt for the big man, and all that he was to the world and to her. The way he kissed her before allowing her to sit down, assured her the feeling was, as he used to say, very mutual indeed.

After a wonderful diner with swell food and ditto conversation, he had led her to the couch again, with a glass of red wine, and told her to stay away from the kitchen. The dessert he was making them, was going to be a surprise for her.

A soft sweet scent rolled out of the kitchen into the livingroom. She took in the smell deeply, and suddenly realized what it was. She hurried into the kitchen.

" No, " she gasped at the sight of him cooking what she had suspected, and held the doorframe. " You didn't..."

He raised his brows to her, and gave her a contented smile. Then his face became serious again. " Oh, yes, I did. "

" Do you need any help with that? "

" No. " he responded firmly in a low voice. " But I'll come and get you when I start the flames... Now, you go back… " He filled her glass with wine. " ...and have some more wine. " His gaze followed her when she walked out of the kitchen.

" I'll be waiting…" the seductiveness of her swaying hips matched the nature of the look in her eyes when she gazed at him from over her shoulder. It made him smile. Never would she change that, and never would he make her or want her to.

" I'm counting on that…"

Back on the couch, sipping her wine, she remembered vividly, very vividly, how their night had been after the first time she had this perticular dessert with him in a restaurant. Their mutual practised skill to seduce eachother had aroused them to an unknown extend, so fierce they had barely made it into his appartment. Their heated kiss had started in the car, and had continued in the elevator and throughout the hallway all the way to the door of his appartment. When the door had finally closed behind them, he had yanked off her panties, and taken her right there on the floor in the hall.

Then without words, he had helped her stand up, and led her to his bed. And there he had started again, taking his time to very slowly taste all inches of her heated body. Very slowly taking off her clothes, thoroughly roaming her skin with his hands, following his eager fingers with his mouth, devouring her, leaving her absolutely breathless with his hot kisses, caused by the unknown ardor, she had ignited in him. Remembering this, she could still feel waves going through her body and hear their screams, when he had driven them both to glorious release, not once, but several times throughout that night.

His hands took hers to wake her from her reverie. " Come with me, my dear. The show's about to start…"

The lights in the kitchen were switched off, the only light coming from a candle on the kitchen table.

He held her close to him with one arm, while he ignited the flames on the crepes he had made her.

" This time I didn't use Grand Marnier, but Cointreau. And I decided to call them _'Crepes Della '_ in stead of '_Crepes Suzette'_. " Though he had to be careful and prevent the flames from burning too harsh, he allowed himself to briefly watch her face while she admired the sight in front of her. The shimmering flames reflected in her eyes, and he thought he saw the glinstening of tears. Her pure beauty suddenly caused a lump in his throat.

" I love you…" she whispered to him.

" I love you too…" He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her, before letting her go.

He used a big plate to extinguish the flames, and draped the hot liqueur crepes on it. The sizzling hot chocolate sauce he poured over them, made their scent even sweeter. It accompanied them as they made their way into the livingroom.

" Sit down, dear. I'll feed them to you…"

He pulled up a chair next to the couch to sit down on, and brought a fork full of the exquisite dessert to her parted lips. The soft sweet taste of the warm crepe, the fluid chocolate topped with the liqueur were a delicious bliss to her mouth. She closed her eyes when she moaned at the delicate flavour and licked her lips, knowing his eyes were glued to her face. He watched her enjoyment in absolute awe.

" God, you still know how to do this, don't you? " his low voice came out husky. He too remembered very vividly the first time he saw her tasting this delicacy.

" Do what? " she said with feigned innocence. " It is divine, Perry. You should taste it yourself. " She took the fork from him, and fed him some of the sweet treat. When she gave him more, she deliberately missed his mouth in a way that some chocolate was on his cheek and lips.

" Oh, I spilled some on your face, I'm sorry… I don't want it to be wasted though…" Her breathing heavied with his. She slowly pulled his face to hers, then instead of kissing the chocolate from his cheek and lips, she used her tongue to lick it off. It made him groan so deeply, her stomach clenched. She knew the heaving of his chest and the dark stare in his eyes were fierceful preludes of what was about to come.

Years of experience had told her what she had to do to make him go over the edge of reason. When she moist her lips with the tip of her tongue very slowly and narrowed her darkened eyes, he dropped the plate, not noticing it broke into pieces on the floor. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. One hand at the back of her head, he drew her face to his, and kissed her hard, taking no time to gently explore her lips, but part them with his tongue at once. Her arms wrapped around his neck, he lay her down on the floor gently but firmly in one smooth movement. He pushed up her skirt and snatched her panties off, which made her gasp with surprise. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt gratitude, that she still wore garters for him, and wore her panties over them, in stead of underneath them.

She reached down to made quick work of his pants, and chuckled low and sultry when he pushed her hands away from him. Groaning again, he placed his hands on the floor next to her waist, lifting his weight form her, manoeuvering himself into a very good position to do what he was going to do now, without any hesitation. At his first move, her nails scratched his neck while a small cry escaped her. Then, her moans were soft at first, and grew louder and deeper with pleasure until they intertwined with his, and they met in an electrifying and pulsating heat of intense lust and love.

She held his face next to hers, while they had a hard time to control their breathing again. Slowly composing themselves, she was the first to regain consciousness. She giggled.

" Oh, God. We didn't even make it to the couch…." They both laughed at the full notion of their current impossible position on the floor.

" Mmm-mmm, well, now we do have a situation here… "

" Oh, dear….Are you all right, Perry? Can you get up? "

" I might...I wish I was as supple as I was a couple of minutes ago... " He struggled to lift his body and rolled to the side to lay on the floor next to her. She still laughed, and held her hands on her cheeks, shaking her head. He roared with laughter while his face held a painful grimace at the same time. " Oh, the damned knee, it's killing me…Damn….. "

" Let's see if I can get up. " She turned around and sat up on her knees next to him. Her hands leaned on his broad chest, while he looked at her helplessly, and she choked with laughter. " Oh, my, think about it, Perry, if someone could see us now, some old bags having their ways on the floor and then they both can't get up… "

" I make sure you're in bed the next time I feed you the damned crepes…. otherwise I'll have to change their name into ' crepes d'impossible' " he grunted, pretending to be angry.

Tears of laughter spilled from her eyes. " Oh, Perry, stop it…."

He watched her lovingly, and more serious. " ….And I promise I'll properly undress you next time. My, Della, you're still fully dressed. Well, except for the one item..."

She whiped the tears from her face, and stood up.

" We were close though. " Perry said while he glanced beside him.

" Close to what? "

" Close to the couch…" He pushed himself up on one arm and managed to stand up to set his large body on the couch. He chuckled again, and noticed the mess on the floor next to him. " Oh, and one of our plates hasn't survived…"

&%#

As they had cleaned themselves and the mess they had caused, they enjoyed eachother and a glass of the liqueur that had very well served its purpose to ignite literal and figurative flames. Sitting on the soft cushions of the couch, she laid her head on his chest, and dwelled in the warmth of his arms around her.

" Was this the fun you were talking about earlier today, Perry? Live life to the fullest? "

" I suppose so, yes." His free hand stroke her back, and he rest his head on hers. " Luckily I have my knee to remind me of it, and I'll probably regret it for the next two weeks, but I definetely had my fun. "

" What effect those crepes have, hmmm? "

" Baby, it's not the crepes that did it, it's what you did with them. The way you ate them. My God…" He groaned softly, and shook his head.

" That, and...," she sat up a little to look into his eyes, and trailed his jaw with her index finger, " the smell and taste reminded me of that night , you know about uhm... thirty years ago...the one that started with the crepes Suzettes? "

" No, no, that one actually started with the way you sat down at my desk, and asked me '_ what about us? _'…. and then I said something stupid, and you said '_I wasn't talking about our jobs'_ . And I made you take some notes about that new restaurant. " He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her. " When you realised I was joking, you gave me that look from over your shoulder. That look started that night's fire in me. "

" And the restaurant, the music was soft, the dancing was slow…. " She smiled at the memory.

" And I ate you afterwards, as an extra dessert. You drove me out of my mind, remember? We didn't make it to the couch then either. "

" And like now, all I had to do, was lay back and enjoy myself…., " she chuckled with mischief, " which I did, extensively. My, you were…."

" ...incredible as always? "

" Mmm-mmm. And, so very handsome..."

He pushed her blouse aside, and trailed her collarbone with the back of his hand, then down to the soft skin between her breasts. " I know a place…"

" I know that place too, you know…" she kissed his cheek, and then his mouth. As he took her glass from her hand to put it next to his on the floor, his approving soft groan encouraged her to hold his face with both hands and deepen their kiss. Their tongues met for more passion, her breathing heavied, and a sparkle of lustful desire went through his body again. He felt deeply blessed to know he was still very, very capable of handling their ardor.

She noticed his renewed desire. " Shall we continue this on safer territory…..Chief? "

He smiled at all the memories that clung to that word. " Do you remember that I called you 'Miss-Chief' at very spectacular occassions? " he smirked at her as he added, " Beautiful? "

" Mmmm-mmm….I was thinking of such an occassion right now…."

" You were? Maybe we should go to that safer territory. "

She stood up, and helped him to get up on his feet. " How is your knee? "

" A little better…"

" Now let me take you to that place…"

" I'll make up another version of my poem, with other words…"

" 'll make sure you'll be too busy to work on that, at least tonight…"

" I still love the way you think, Miss Street, I still love the way you think..."


End file.
